


Glitter into Gold

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Series: Advetures in Gay Disasters [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Deceit isn't the villain, Deceit's name is Dee, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's gay for Logan, Glitter, Logan is hot, M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slight spoilers for TDSOC, roommate au, the thirst is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Roman tries to pull a prank on Virgil only for it to fail and end up getting Logan. What follows after makes Roman both glad and regretful that he ever thought of the idea in the first place.Also, he's gaySo, incredibly gay.





	Glitter into Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I posted SS related content to this site! Let's see if I still got it!

It all started with a silly prank. Roman had no harmful intent behind it, he only wanted to have a little fun, and considering Virgil had pranked him the other day, it only seemed fair that Roman got him back. Since Virgil liked comparing himself to a vampire so much, Roman was going to cover him in glitter. He’d put a bucket of red, sparkly glitter above the door, knowing that as soon as it was open the bucket would tip and pour the glitter right onto Virgil. And this was the heavy duty stuff too, it would probably take a few days for it to completely wash off. It was perfect.

Well… Almost perfect. Roman had forgotten one small thing when he was setting his prank up. Virgil tended not to enter rooms like a normal human being. He almost always teleported everywhere- just because he could. It was efficient sure, but it was also annoying. Mostly considering how Virgil used the ability to sneak up on Roman. It was around midday when he’d set the prank up, most of his roommates already up and awake. Patton and Dee were baking in the kitchen and Logan was off in his room reading... or something. The only person still asleep was Virgil, seeing as he basically woke up at 3pm. Which, as Logan reminded Virgil frequently, was bad for his health. Virgil seemed trapped in an endless cycle of late nights and later starts regardless of the information.

Roman kept glancing at the door, hoping that he’d hear the sounds of footsteps approaching. Finally, he got what he wanted. From beyond the door he could hear the sound of someone approaching. He straightened up, smiling widely.

“What’s gotten you so happy,?” A voice asked from behind him. He jumped, letting out a shrill scream as he turned around.

“Virgil, how many times have I told you not to do that?” Roman chastised, crossing his arms. Virgil smirked, copying his movements.

“But it’s so fun.” Roman rolled his eyes, ready to complain more when his heart dropped. If Virgil was here, who was at the door? He saw the door squeak open, and everything moved in slow motion.

Virgil was right next to him, Patton and Dee were still in the kitchen, and he didn't think Remus was visiting today. That meant that there was only one person who could be opening that door. Slowly, Roman watched as the door fully opened and the bucket tipped, the red glitter falling… Completely covering Logan head to toe. Logan jumped back too late, the book he was invested with falling to the ground. He glanced up at the door frame before down at himself, taking off his glasses to wipe them.

Virgil let out a snort and Roman looked around for an escape. Maybe he could jump out of the window? It wasn't too late-

“Roman.” Logan gritted out, voice filled with so much Ice it stung. Roman let out a strange, almost nervous laughter. Dee, upon hearing this, popped his head out of the kitchen, only to take one look at Logan and collapse to the ground in laughter.

“It wasn’t me!” Roman panicked, taking a defensive step back. He looked over to Virgil for help, but he was also laughing, shoulders shaking in a weak attempt to calm down.

“Who else.” Logan started, walking over.

“Would use.” Logan paused, breathing in as if to control the anger he felt.

“BRIGHT RED GLITTER?” He yelled, gesturing to himself. Well, there goes the calmness.

“It wasn’t meant for you!” He explained weakly, pitch rising to a ridiculous level. Logan just shook his head, glitter falling down into his face as his hair moved. Without further yelling, he turned and stormed out of the room, muttering angrily under his breath.

The next half an hour passed by without much drama. After Dee and Virgil and calmed down they both took it upon themselves to tease Roman. He took it all in stride, as after his initial shock he’d realized his mistake. And it was admittedly quite funny. Now the four of them were relaxing in the living room. Roman was pacing back and forth, explaining his latest idea to a content looking Patton, Virgil was sat on the kitchen counter, legs swinging back and forth absently, and Dee was sprawled out on the couch, head resting against Patton’s shoulder as he happily devoured one of the cupcakes he and Patton had made earlier. The door swung open and roman turned his head, ready to apologise to Logan. Only to have the words taken away from him by what he saw. He tripped slightly mid-step and came to a pause, staring in shock. It was like a chain reaction from there. Patton turned and his mouth dropped open, glasses falling down his face slightly. Dee was so shocked that the cupcake in his hand fell to the floor unnoticed. Virgil fell off of the counter, just managing to catch himself on the floor.

Logan continued into the room, seemingly not realizing the effect he had on everyone.

First of all, he was almost entirely naked. He was covered only by a loose, dark blue towel that hung lowly from his hips. Roman could clearly see the curve of his form, the natural marks that drew his eyes down and down… And Roman knew that Logan was pale, but the way he looked now was almost Etherial. His skin shone perfectly in the light of the sun and Roman could see droplets of water falling from his hair and travelling down his body. Roman was never more jealous of a drop of water then he was in that moment. His hair was sticking to his face slightly, making it looked mussed in a way that was almost impossible not to be intentional. God, Logan’s eyes were so much bluer now, the colour piercing into Roman’s very soul. But the worst part? Oh, the worst part was the glitter. The red glitter clung to Logan’s skin, sparkling under the glare of the ceiling lights. It was everywhere, accentuating every curve and highlighting every flawless line of his body. Good god, was Roman glad his brother wasn’t here right now, because he’d absolutely say something incredibly sexual, and Roman would for once be inclined to agree with him. Logan was literally perfection.

Logan walked over, hips swaying slightly in a way that Roman had never noticed before. God, he was so incredibly gay. From the looks coming from the others, he wasn’t the only one effected. At least he had that. Logan stopped in front of Roman, arms curling around his naked Torso. God, how badly he wanted to reach out and touch that smooth skin. It was unfair how Logan could be so beautiful!

“I’ve been in the shower for half an hour, and the glitter still hasn’t come off, what did you use?” Logan asked, sounding slightly irritated. Roman almost wanted to cry, seeing how casual Logan was acting right now. Couldn’t Logan see himself right now? Roman tried to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat to try again.

“It’s.. Uh, heavy d-duty Glitter.” Roman stuttered out, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Logan. How in the world had he never noticed how beautiful his fellow roommate was?

“It’ll, uh, I mean.. Take a few gays to wear off.” He continued, almost kicking himself. What happened to his charm? His grace? All it took was the sight of a drop dead gorgeous man and Roman was completely helpless.. Logan raised an eyebrow, and who knew that a slight expression change could affect Roman so deeply?

“You mean days?” Logan corrected. Roman nodded dryly, screaming at himself for messing up. Logan huffed in annoyance, and Roman could see him take the breath. He watched his chest expand and deflate again, and once more he had to restrain himself from reaching out.

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to suffer through this minor inconvenience for a few days.” Logan sounded slightly frustrated, but otherwise was unaffected. Meanwhile Roman was dying. There was no way he could function, knowing every time he’d see Logan his skin would glitter tauntingly. Oh god, what would it looked like when he smiled? The glitter on his face curling around his lips, making it even more bright. Logan, upon seeing that he’d get no response from Roman anytime soon, nodded and walked back out of the room, leaving four people to stare after him until the door was closed.

There was silence for a few second, before Dee spoke what was on everyone’s mind.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Dee asked, punctuating every word. Patton, still incredibly shocked, didn't even correct Dee oh his language. Roman nodded dryly, falling into a chair as he re-evaluated everything he knew about Logan. He'd never realised how incredibly attractive Logan was, but now that he had, he doubted he'd ever be able to go back to normal.

Who knew that a silly prank could be the beginning of the end for Roman Prince? 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly when I had the idea I wasn't sure I could write it well because I've never written this type of fanfic before, but I think I did a good job!


End file.
